


There’s an insidious force that could be hidden right in your own school.

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Rappin With Cap - Sparks Remix [5]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd, We die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: This is the next bit.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: Rappin With Cap - Sparks Remix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481951
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	There’s an insidious force that could be hidden right in your own school.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Unbeta'd, we die like (wo)men... 
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics, and my website for original content.
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

#### There’s an insidious force that could be hidden right in your own school. 

She’d just fed and watered the resident scientists, which was far easier than it had ever been in the past since Hank was quite literally the most human of the scientists that she’d ever taken care of, despite the cobalt pelt he was rocking. Most scientists had no ability to pace themselves or listen to their bodies needs. Jane. She’s talking entirely about Jane. 

With her right hand she thumbed through the songs on her ipod, making sure to put on something slow and relaxed to try and wind her sister down, while she used the left to give her sister a thumbs up at whatever new suggestion she’d made for her rooms now that she’d moved back to the mansion indefinitely. 

Darcy rolled her eyes conspiratorially at a chuckling Remy as Anna began rearranged her bedroom for the third time, trying to get it _just_ right for when the baby arrived. She felt a pang in her heart as she watched her older sister tug at the bed frame. She knew that this was likely the closest to becoming a mother for her, especially since Kurt had admitted that his celibacy was mostly due to his physical nature, something that none of them could begrudge, but still made Darcy and Anna hurt for him. 

“If we put the bed over by the window, and the bassinet here by the bed, then not only would you be able to have some natural sunlight, and easy access to the baby, but you’ll also have room enough to put an armchair here by the fireplace. Which obviously would be good for your back for feedings,-”

A knock at the door and an accompanying scent of sulphur made both women smile as the Cajun Devil opened the door to reveal the Nightcrawler. He was fresh from a mission and still had his X-suit on, something that Darcy mentally noted as it meant that he hadn’t even gone back to his own room to clean, get changed or even rest before coming to see his sisters. 

“Vat is this I hear about my sisters being up to no good vile I am slaving avay on a mission?” His voice was jovial as normal, but Darcy could see the exhaustion in the way he leaned against the door frame, and the sluggish way his tail moved behind him.

“Blueberry!” Dropping her admittedly small bag of clothing on the floor by the closet, she tackle hugged her older brother and buried her face into his neck. 

His laugh was silent, but she felt it through his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight in a way he couldn't with Anna, or more accurately how Anna wouldn’t allow. 

He’d been on a mission in Wakanda with Scott, Kitty and Ororo and was otherwise not any worse for the wear. She was actually somewhat glad he’d been sent off the day after she’d told him she was pregnant, her big brother was not okay about it and needed to process. 

“Hey Sugar, how was Scott this time?” Anna and Kurt were far nicer to and about Scott than most other mutant in the team, but even they couldn’t miss the annoyingly righteousness that oozed from the mono-focal leader.

He heaved a sigh, not allowing even an inch for Darcy to move away from him - a fact that she was very happy about, she didn’t know any safer feeling than when her big bro was hugging her. “I think he needs to vatch a funny movie or get laid, he vas especially difficult when I vas talking to Kitty about Darcy moving back to the mansion.” 

“Ma Cherie, I’ve offered in the past, but he seems immune to my charming good looks,” Remy bemoaned. Giggling Darcy turned her head on Kurt's shoulder to see Anna patting him gently on the face with her bare fingers in a patronising manner. 

“Poor ol’ Remy, bein’ turned down by the big mean Cyclops. ‘T’s a true tragedy, aint it?” The little tilt to the corner of Remy’s mouth was the only indication that he was enjoying the sweet playful banter that only the few people in the room, plus Logan, could ever pull from her. Everyone else were given tall walls with a thick cushioning of wariness. 

She tried to continue enjoying the sight of her sister being carefree while ignoring the way her phone vibrated in her pocket yet again. She knew she needed to answer him, tell him the truth, but she wasn’t ready. She needed to settle in for the day, she needed to settle into the idea of becoming a mother first, needed to wash her hair, needed to move internationally, change her name and get a nose job… needed to find more excuses to not tell him.

When the vibration had finished, she found herself relaxing into Kurt’s chest again, but not fully before he had snuck a hand into her pocket and teleported across the room.

Righting herself from where she had almost fallen into the empty hallway, she turned to see Kurt listening to her phone. 

“You fucker! GIVE THAT BACK!” she ran across the room and launched herself at him but ended up running face first into a cloud of sulfur. Coughing and waving the scent away from her face, she pivoted to find Anna and Remy laughing at her, and Kurt looking more and more agitated. She ran toward him to grab the phone again, but he teleported to the corner of the high ceiling and then pressed a button on her phone. 

“-is because I told you that time that I would let Zac Effron have his way with me? Because I was totally drunk and joking,” Johnny’s nervous laughter that came after made her stomach turn, she’d never heard him sound anything less than secure and confident. “Call me back.” the sound of the voicemail beeping was loud in the suddenly silent room.

“My little Squibling, you haven’t told him yet, have you?” Anna’s judgy stare was so uncomfortable that Darcy couldn’t keep looking at her. Feeling warm, Darcy pulled off her sweater and threw it toward the wardrobe haphazardly and began picking at her nails. “Darc, I’m not goin’ to rush ya, but ghostin’ the father of your baby is bad. Like, Raven bad.” 

Sighing, Darcy nodded but didn’t look up, “I know. I promise I’ll talk to him. I just wanna get settled in. I’m still kinda overwhelmed by it all.” 

“It is okay. Tomorrow, you vill call him to meet up with him then. He deserves to know that he vill be a privileged part of bringing one of Gods miracles into this vorld.” Kurt’s voice wasn’t judging or harsh, but she could feel the steal in under his kind worlds. She loved that he was so supportive, but she wondered if he had ever wanted to be a father. He’d make a great one, if she could piece together what societal norms and after school specials told her what a good Dad was meant to look like. 

She felt a hand on her head, and she looked up to see Remy’s warm red eyes. “Ain’t nothin’, Chere. We got your back. Even if the Firebug can’t see the amazing opportunity in front of him.” 

Thinking about the fact that Remy and Anna couldn’t have children, she wrapped her arms around and leaned into Remy’s side as Anna began asking Kurt about the furniture while Kurt tossed her phone back to her with a wicked little smirk. She just _knew_ he had changed the ringtone to something stupid again, but she wasn't going to complain, she’d not trade her weird little family in for the world. 

“Also, I’m with Fire-crotch, I’d let Zac Effron have his way with me too, Chere.”

Darcy blinked and turned her head up to Remy while Kurt and Anna went silent. 

She reached up and pat him on the chest while nodding her head, “Me too, bro, me too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would _you_ let Zac Effron have his way with you too?
> 
> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” now available!  
>  _Self-sufficient, snarky artist Tabitha and her delightfully crass best friend Scott, are transported into a magical realm by a dusty relic. They have to seek oracles and face down a dragon while trying to evade an immortal asshole to find a way home, or else be trapped there, undying, for all eternity._  
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)


End file.
